


Not A Creature Was Stirring

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Live Journal Sceasleycest Christmas fest.<br/><b>Prompt no. 7:</b> It's tradition for Ron to dress up as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve and leave gifts at the Potters' when everyone is supposed to be asleep.<br/><b>Prompter: </b> <b>comicsbycate</b><br/><b>Other prompts/kinks:</b> Scorpius and Albus "caught" in the act<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Threesome, Uncle/nephew, crossgen, oral, anal, spanking<br/><b>Disclaimer: </b> Harry Potter and all associated ideas remain the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made by me.<br/>Quotes and misquotes are of: Clement C. Moore, Greg Lake, John Lennon, Jim Boothe and Joe Beal, Jona Lewie, J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie, Johnny Marks, Noddy Holder and Jim Lea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not A Creature Was Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Live Journal Sceasleycest Christmas fest.  
>  **Prompt no. 7:** It's tradition for Ron to dress up as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve and leave gifts at the Potters' when everyone is supposed to be asleep.  
>  **Prompter:** **comicsbycate**  
>  **Other prompts/kinks:** Scorpius and Albus "caught" in the act  
>  **Warnings:** Threesome, Uncle/nephew, crossgen, oral, anal, spanking  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all associated ideas remain the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made by me.  
>  Quotes and misquotes are of: Clement C. Moore, Greg Lake, John Lennon, Jim Boothe and Joe Beal, Jona Lewie, J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie, Johnny Marks, Noddy Holder and Jim Lea.

  
Not A Creature Was Stirring ...

_... Not even a House Elf ..._

Scorpius had checked. Every occupant of the Manor was fast asleep. That was just as well, given what he was about to do, and hardly surprising given what he'd put in the egg nog.

_The stockings were hung on the bedposts with care ..._

Because that was the Weasley tradition. It might have been easier, Ron felt, if they had been left by the fireplace. It would have been picturesque, too: all the different coloured socks, each lovingly embroidered with a picture of the owner's favourite toy and their initial. It wouldn't have been as much fun, though.

“You're sure you don't want any help?” Ginny asked, snapping the end off the carrot to make it look like a reindeer had chewed it.

“I'm sure. You get some sleep.”

Ginny adjusted the letter she had just written “from Santa” and smeared the pastry and mincemeat over his plate. “Nearly done,” she murmured. Then she offered Ron the last of the supplications to Father Christmas: the glass of sherry.

“No, you have it,” he replied, as he had done every year since their parents' deaths, when they had taken on these duties. This year he added, “It'll help you to sleep. I want to be sure no-one's awake this year. The kids are getting older, more likely to wake up. I want to keep it special for them for as long as possible.”

_They said there'll be snow at Christmas ..._

Ron let the view from the window distract him as Ginny knocked back the drink. Thick fog. It had been like that all day. It didn't feel very Christmassy. He sighed.

“Missing her?” Ginny asked.

“No, stupid cow,” he muttered, “better off without her. When she finds herself she needn't bother bringing herself back.”

She patted him. He'd had a hard eight months as a single parent. They'd all hoped Hermione might make it back from the Spiritual Retreat in time to give her kids a proper family holiday, but clearly not. They weren't about to talk about it, though. It would only embarrass them both.

_... They said there'll be Peace on Earth ...”_

“Good night,” Ron said pointedly. Ginny went to bed and left her brother to fill his sack with goodies and get his costume on.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Floo system, the Malfoy heir was thinking naughty thoughts.

 _I wish I could be dancing now, in the arms of the boy I love ..._ except, not dancing. He wasn't going to all this trouble just for a dance. He reached his destination and stepped into the fireplace. It was a little, bedroom fireplace and he had to squeeze his way out onto the hearth. The figure in the bed stirred.

Scorpius cast a silencing charm and then called over. “Happy Christmas, sweetheart!”

Albus, the boy in the bed, sat up.

“Surprise!” Malfoy added.

Albus stared, as well he might, at his boyfriend:

_He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

“Scorpius? Whatthefuckareyou -?”

The blond pouted. “I thought you'd be pleased to see me! I'll just go away again shall I?”

Albus leapt from the bed. “No!” He crossed the room. “Happy Christmas darling!” He threw his arms round his boyfriend. “Ew! This isn't real fur, is it?”

Scorpius nuzzled into the soft skin at his neck, “No. But my undies **are** real dragon hide!”

Ron was in the room below, balancing a pink fluffy duck at the top of Charlie's stocking. He wanted it secure, but with its head poking out, so that it would be the first thing his brother saw when he looked over in the morning. He stepped back. Success! He checked the contents of the bed one last time. There slept the Dragon Keeper peacefully, surrounded by his teddies, rabbits and cuddly monkeys, his thumb in his mouth and his favourite silky unicorn in his grip. It wasn't really a surprise that he'd never married.

Ron crept backwards out onto the landing. He checked his list twice. This floor was finished. He hefted the sack onto his shoulder and made for the next flight of stairs. It was going well, though the furry suit was a bit on the warm side. He opened the next bedroom door.

_He knows when you are sleeping,  
He knows when you're awake ..._

And the two young men in the bed were definitely awake.

 _... He knows if you've been bad or good ..._ and they were being very bad _... so be good for goodness sake!_ but judging by the noises they pulled from each other, they were very good at it.

In his deepest voice he said, “Albus Severus Potter!” The youths froze. “Am I going to have to put you on my 'naughty list'?”

Scorpius sat bolt upright, making his naked boyfriend fall ot of him and off the bed. There in the doorway stood Father Christmas! The actual Santa Claus! St Nick! He had a huge white beard and a red cloak and everything! Scorpius gaped.

Speechless, Albus scrabbled around on the floor looking from his gob-smacked lover to the imposing figure in the doorway. He had no idea which of his uncles it was who filled the stockings every year. Well, he hoped to goodness that it was an uncle, and not his father ...

“What are you doing? And who is this? I think you might be on my 'naughty list' already, young man,” said Santa, looking at Scorpius' shocked face and naked body and thinking how much he looked like his father at the same age. Well, well, Harry's son did have good taste. Harry hadn't mentioned this. Perhaps he didn't know.

“Don't tell anybody,” Al finally managed to choke out. “Please!”

There was a tense pause.

“Well, you know,” said Ron, slowly, as he formed a plan that might just give him a happy Yuletide after all, “it is traditional, when there are delicious treats on offer at this time of year, like mince pies and cookies and sherry and milk ...”

Albus just looked confused, but Scorpius licked his lips and ran his eyes over the tall figure in front of him. He was starting to think what Ron was thinking ...

_Does your Grandma always tell you that the old ones are the best?_

“It's traditional to leave some out to share with Santa, isn't it?” he asked.

Santa nodded slowly. His twinkling blue eyes locked with Scorpius'.

“But first, if you don't mind, I think Mr Potter here has been so very naughty that he needs a smacked botty.”

Albus gasped; Scorpius grinned and nodded; Ron dropped his sack on the floor and stepped into the room.

The door magically closed behind him, sealing and warding properly. He laid his wand on the bedside table. Two bare-arsed teenage boys approached him. Christmas had come early – if only by a few hours.

“Is he going over your knee?” the blond asked breathlessly.

“I've been a very bad boy,” his dark-haired boyfriend added.

Ron sat on the edge of the bed and bent his nephew over his knee. His bum was as tight as two little fruits that had just ripened. Just like _his_ father at the same age. _Visions of sugar plums danced in Ron's head_ as he lowered his palm gently, his big hand covered the whole of the beautiful muscle. Scorpius scooted up beside him and watched over his shoulder, panting hot breaths onto the small section of uncovered flesh at Ron's shoulder.

He brought his hand up and then down again, hard. Albus yelped. Red coloured his buttocks in a five-fingered shape.

“Again!” Albus begged, and Father Christmas gave him what he had asked for.

Scorpius started to rub himself against the soft fabric on Ron's back. His hard cock performed a distracting massage as Al whimpered and begged and got smacked over and over again.

Finally Ron said, “Enough!” and he lowered his face to the over-heated flesh beneath him, kissing and licking it better as the boy wriggled against him, stimulating his already eager erection through the costume pants. Albus shivered against the tickle of the false beard. Then Malfoy's boy slid round their two bodies and took his boyfriend's mouth in his own. Santa watched as they snogged deeply. He ran his hand between Albus' legs and caressed his _sugar plums ..._

Then Scorpius broke the kiss to turn and face him, saying, in a thick voice, “Fuck me St Nicholas. Now!”

He positioned himself on all-fours on the bed, his bare bum aimed towards Ron who stared. The young man really was just exactly like his father had been. Albus eyed the two of them a little shyly. Then, when Santa didn't move, he came between them, looking into the twinkling blue eyes and sucked hard on his finger. Slowly, he pushed it into the hole where his dick had been before his uncle had interrupted them. Not his father's eyes, but it could have been any one of his uncles.

His other hand reached for the elasticated waistband of the furry pants.

_... one foggy Christmas Eve,_  
Santa came to say:  
“Albus with your arse so bright,  
Won't you guide my cock tonight?” 

He allowed himself to be lead by his cock, his nephew stroking it softly as he moved. Ron was very thankful for the false beard, he didn't know how he would have looked at the lad in the morning otherwise. He stood beside the bed. The angles were perfect. He slid in.

_... jingle all the way,_  
Oh what fun it is to ride,  
In an arse-hole open sleigh! 

Scorpius cried out with wanton pleasure. Ron's hips rocked slowly, frustratingly slowly, back and forth.

 _What a bright time, it's the right time_  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in ... and out and in and out.

Scorpius pushed back, to try to pick up the speed, but Santa wanted this to last. It was a long time since he had had this much fun. He watched Albus, flushed, sweaty and naked – completely beautiful – climb up onto the opposite side of the bed. He knelt in front of his boyfriend's pointy little face. His heavy, sticky, dark cock (so very like his father's at that age) bobbed in the air for a moment. Then Malfoy's thin, pink lips parted ...

_So here it is, Merry Christmas,  
Everybody's having fun ..._

Scorpius was filled, completely, at both ends, fulfilled, completely. Four hands reached for his cock to stroke him off at the same time.

_Making spirits bright_

“You're so .. you feel so ... You are a good boy! You deserve whatever you want!”

“Want you, Santa, want you to come inside me,” Scorpius moaned, before licking along Albus' cock again. Then he took it all inside his mouth again. Albus left Scorpius' prick so he could lean back and finger his own arse.

_Hallelujah noel, be it heaven or hell  
The christmas you get you deserve_

The boyfriend he loved so hard thrust into his mouth as Scorpius sucked, hands pulled at his own cock and behind him an old man from a story book was pounding against his prostate. He felt the heat unwinding inside him and then he released, with colours like fairy lights behind his eyes, shortly followed by Albus, forcing salty cream down his throat and then _Santa Claus was coming ..._ oh yeah, _Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town ..._

They collapsed together in a tumbled heap, curling round each other's bodies and falling deep into a chasm of irresistible sleep.

 _They believed in Father Christmas,_  
They looked at the sky with excited eyes  
Then they woke with a yawn in the first light of dawn  
And saw him ... but not through his disguise.

The light was grey that made its way into the bedroom when the two boys woke and realised that something warm was missing from their bed. Scorpius cast _Tempus_ and realised that he only had a couple of hours left before he needed to be heading back to the Manor to dish out the antidote. Santa was standing at the foot of Albus' bed, adjusting his costume, tucking himself away.

The lads watched as he waved his wand over Albus' green stocking with the big red 'A' stitched onto the side above the cross-stitched chess piece. An identical woollen sock appeared, with a wand-tap the initial on it became an 'S'. He lifted up the sack he had dropped a few hours before.

 _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work._  
And filled both the stockings then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod ... the bearded man left the room.

“Wow!” Scorpius panted, lying back on Albus' bed. “Who was that?”

“I wish I knew,” his shagged-out lover replied.

 _But they heard him exclaim as he crept out of sight,_  
“Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!”  



End file.
